


Absolutely Bananas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to find a drunk partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Bananas

Absolutely Bananas  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim comes home to find a drunk partner. 

Jim didn’t hear from Blair all day long and that worried Jim just a bit. Usually his lover was very good about checking in when he couldn’t show up at the station. But, Jim figured that something must have come up. At first he worried that something had happened to his lover, but then he realized that was just dumb. Jim saw him at 8:00 that morning, it wasn’t like it had been days or something. So at 5:00, Jim took off for the loft and hoped to find Blair at home, safe and sound. 

Jim parked and got out of the truck and could hear Blair ranting in the loft. 

_Like I don’t have enough to worry about, now I have to worry about that asshole Professor Peterson’s trying to get in my pants? This is so not going to go over well with Jim. In fact, you’re not telling Jim, you idiot. He would want to kill the man._

Jim knew who Professor Peterson was, but he sure didn’t know that he had a thing for Blair. And Blair was right. Jim did want to kill the man. With good reason. No one touched Jim’s Guide. This was understood by everyone that came in contact with them, except for the idiot professor. Jim would take care of this the next day and tell Blair not to worry. And why did Blair sound drunk? Jim walked into the loft and saw it empty and listened for Blair. He found him in the office, still ranting about Peterson. 

“Hi Chief, I’m hope,” Jim called out like he hadn’t heard a word. 

“Oh can it. I know you’ve heard everything I said. What are you doing home already?” 

Jim smiled at his drunk lover and answered, “I was done. They didn’t make me stay after school.” 

Blair started laughing and hugged Jim, close. “Man, I love you so much.”

“You smell like bananas, why is that?” Jim wondered. 

“I’m drinking a drink called Absolutely Bananas and it’s really good. Would you like one?” Blair asked. 

“Yes. You can make it for me while I make a sandwich. I take it you’ve eaten?”

Blair smiled. “You’re always worried about me, man. You’re so good to me. Thanks. Yes, I had a sandwich, there is one made for you already in the fridge. Sit down with it and I’ll make you the drink.”

Jim grabbed the sandwich and some chips and sat at the table and watched Blair make the drink. Blair took two ounces of vodka, two ounces of banana liqueur and two ounces of pineapple juice. He put them all in a shaker with ice and shook until cold and then poured it into a cocktail glass.

Jim had already finished more than half of his sandwich and took a drink of the mixed cocktail and smiled. “It’s really good, Chief. Thank you.”

“Jim, I’ll take care of Peterson, so you don’t have to worry about him, okay?” Blair looked worried about Jim doing something dumb.  
“Yeah, Chief. I think you can handle it. I was going to do it, but you’re a grown man able to take care of yourself. I’m not going to worry until you give me something to worry about. Take care of things tomorrow.”

“I’m going to tell him you’re going to beat the shit out of him,” Blair said, quite calmly. 

Jim burst out laughing and asked, “Would you like me to stop by and glare at him?”

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all. I’ll stop by during lunch tomorrow. Ask him to lunch or something.”

“Fuck, no. Then he’ll think we have something. No, just come by the university lunch room at noon. That’s when he bugs me the most.”

“Okay, I’ll see him tomorrow at noon. Don’t worry about anything, Chief. I do have one thing nice to say about the man.”

“What’s that, Jim?”

“He has good taste, Blair. He has very good taste.” Jim smiled and finished his drink and pulled Blair onto his lap for a kiss. 

“I love you, man.”

“I love you, too. How about another one of these drinks?”

“Coming right up, hot stuff. Then you can show me how much you love me.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jim answered and watched his love make two more drinks. 

The end


End file.
